Every Breath you Take
by flywithmeplease
Summary: ...I need to tell you something... Harry said walking closer to Draco whom had back into the wall...


An: Really love song fics so here is mine! R&R ABBJAKX

* * *

Draco was sitting in the Great Hall watching Harry Potter from across the room he was watching him ever so closely that he could see the every breath he took, every time he moved his hand to his drink, every time he was playfully pushed away by Ron, and Draco was always watching. Every single day he watched him play those…these games he heard every word he could hear just to show he would be there.

_Can't he see he belongs to me… that my heart aches?_

Draco walks to his room after dinner and he dreams about Harry's sweet, wonderful, perfect, and lovely face…he woke with a starts when he got cold only wishing he was in Harry's sweet embrace…he cried himself back to sleep.

As Draco walked into the Great Hall he looked over at the opposing table and found his little piece of eye candy. Draco watched him rub his eyes and watched him get yelled at from Hermione for not being at the library to study. Draco chuckled to himself over that and then pointed his attention back to Harry who just faked his charming smile that equally followed his fake apology. Draco watched him till the bell rang and then followed him to his next class the way he did every morning…

_If only I could…would talk to him!_

Draco a couple of feet behind Harry leaned against the wall as he watched Harry turn to enter the Potions room until he was stopped by Hermione who told Harry something…Harry smiled and turned a little pink in the checks before he turned around to look towards Draco's direction who just turned to walk away before he was spotted.

* * *

Harry watched Draco walk away and smiled to himself because he had watched Draco every morning just like Draco had him…he knew Draco's breathing pattern he knew the way he ate every meal which he had found interesting since he never knew Draco to take his eyes off him. Harry had cried himself to sleep every night knowing that it would be another cold and lonely night…But all of that was going to change today after diner Harry had an owl sat up to deliver a message to Draco during the dinner mail and was going to be waiting by the one-eyed witch for the meeting that he hoped would take place with that last thought he turned and walked in to the Potions room.

* * *

What in the world is going to happen tonight by the witch? Harry doesn't think I don't know his script…hell I have memorized it! Draco thought to himself as he walked out of his 'dorms' to the destined meeting place.

"Glad you could make it." Came a familiar voice from behind him. Draco turned to face the voice and about fainted when the person he faced was wearing a white shirt that clung to his chest and a pair of tight jeans that pretty much showed all he needed to for Draco to get a bulging body part…he was sure glad his robes were on.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything."

"Is that so? Well I am glad you came as I have said…Draco? I want to tell you something…"Harry started as he walked closer causing Draco to back up into the wall behind him. Harry just smirked and leaned into kiss the arched-eyebrow Draco!

Draco was sitting at his table and looking over to the opposing table that held his Green eyed love…the one that he watched breath, move, walk, and now had the pleasure to watch him sleep…he had never been happier in his entire life because Harry knew that he belonged to Draco and Draco belonged to him…their heart aches were no more and the cold night they were not alone! Draco laughed because they he knew he would be watching Harry forever more!

* * *

**Wow…I am glad that turned out that way well if you haven't got the song yet then I will tell you it was Every Breath you Take by Police…good song and it inspired me to write this master piece!**

Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
Ill be watching you

Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
Ill be watching you

Oh, cant you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
Ill be watching you

Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but its you I cant replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please...

Oh, cant you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every breath you take

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
Ill be watching you

Every move you make  
Every step you take  
Ill be watching you

Ill be watching you  
Ill be watching you  
Ill be watching you  
Ill be watching you...


End file.
